In the related art, there are wireless communication technologies for exchanging information using wireless communication. For example, communication methods (for example, autonomous distributed wireless networks) of performing mutual autonomous connection with nearby information processing apparatuses have been proposed. Using such communication methods, it is possible to exchange information between two information processing apparatuses using wireless communication even when the information processing apparatuses are not connected with a wired line.
In the autonomous distributed wireless networks, carrier sense is adopted as an arbitration method for avoiding packet collision at the time of communication between information processing apparatuses.
For example, a wireless communication apparatus that dynamically sets a carrier sense level threshold using desired wave power as a criterion to perform transmission suppression has been proposed (for example, see PTL 1).